Dreamless
by Alaricus
Summary: Rembulan pucat. Indigo lembut. Gaun pudar berpias merah. Wanita tanpa nama yang sama dalam mimpinya satu bulan penuh. Sasuke mendesah lelah "Jadi apa peranmu sekarang? Setan gentayangan?" –SasuHina, AU


**Disclaimer** : _All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto_.

 **Summary** : Rembulan pucat. Indigo lembut. Gaun pudar berpias merah. Wanita tanpa nama yang sama dalam mimpinya satu bulan penuh. Sasuke mendesah lelah "Jadi apa peranmu sekarang? Setan gentayangan?" –SasuHina, AU

.

.

.

 **Dreamless**

 _by Alaricus_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memimpikannya lagi.

Hanya dengan sekali lirik ia bisa langsung menebak siapa sosok yang mengamatinya dari seberang jurang. Jarak terpaut jauh dan siluet kecil tidak mengecoh Sasuke. Indigo yang dibuai angin dikenalnya dengan mudah. Bagaimana pun wanita ini dengan kurang ajarnya menggedor pintu mimpi di tiap malam.

Ia tidak tahu harus mengharapkan apa. Ia tidak kaget dirinya bertemu dengan sosok yang sama –lagi, meski tidak berarti dia mengharapkannya. Segila-gilanya ia, dia yakin kuota kegilaannya belum cukup untuk memimpikan orang asing satu bulan berturut-turut. Bila ia memimpikan teman-temannya mungkin dia masih bisa mengerti. Mereka orang yang sering ia temui. Bermimpi bertemu dengan _sales door to door_ pun ia paham. Tapi ini, apa-apaan ini. Dia tidak mengenal wanita itu sama sekali.

Toh terlanjur mimpi, dia bisa apa. Malas dirasa mengganti latar.

Sasuke menyamankan posisinya dengan bertelekan. Kakinya menggantung bebas di sisi jurang yang berdasar sungai berarus keras. Di sekelilingnya pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang mencipta teduh. Latar yang ada mengingatkannya pada film-film fantasi. Mungkin dia terlalu sering marathon _The Lord of the Rings_.

" _You shall not pass_." Sasuke menirukan kalimat andalan Gandalf. Ia mengacungkan satu tangan. Tangan yang lain memegang tangan itu seperti tongkat.

Mata pucat menatapnya lama. Tanpa senyum. Tak ada ekspresi.

Mulai pegal sekaligus dirayapi ketidaknyamanan, Sasuke menurunkan tangannya. Berbisik "Payah. Orang mana tidak tahu ' _you shall not pass'._ "

Lama tubuh berbalut gaun ungu pucat tidak bergerak. Tatapan yang menekan membuat Sasuke membuang muka beberapa kali. Dia lupa berapa waktu yang ia habiskan sampai sosok feminin mulai melakukan gestur. Wanita itu menggerakkan tangan ke arah lehernya sendiri, seperti mencekik. Urat-urat kebiruan merayapi jenjang leher. Wajahnya memutih dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Menyaksikan gelagat tak lazim, Sasuke lagi-lagi menundukkan kepala. Ia pura-pura tertarik pada debuman arus sungai. Titik-titik peluh membentuk di tengkuk. Ia mengerling sekali, melihat rahang yang mengeras dan mulut yang menganga lebar, ia pikir suara mencekam yang akan keluar. Ternyata hanya diam yang mengitar. Mendapatinya, Sasuke meringis. Si indigo nampak ingin berteriak kesakitan namun tanpa suara.

Perlahan cengkeram di leher berkurang. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega, meski tetap awas.

Lembut. Seperti desiran angin awalnya. Suara yang keluar dari bibir merah mendesir mendayu. Lama-lama membesar, mencipta gema tanpa ujung. Mengundang remang di sekujur tubuh Sasuke yang tidak mengira datangnya lantunan yang ada. Seperti lagu pengantar tidur. Tidur yang panjang dan mungkin tidak ada habisnya.

"Seberapa bagus pun suaramu, di sini hanya ada pohon dan batu." Dia bilang, mencoba tetap tenang.

Wanita itu menoleh dengan kepala yang diputar kasar. Sasuke sempat mengira hentakan tadi benar-benar dapat mematahkan lehernya.

Gaun ungu berkibar ketika tubuh mungil berputar selama beberapa detik sebelum menyanyikan lagu lain yang membuat Sasuke pias. Mungkin seharusnya dia diam saja dan terseret lagu tadi dari pada mendengar deretan nada terkutuk ini. Bahwa lagu itu dinyanyikan dengan senyum manis tidak menenangkannya sekali pun.

Mimpi burukkah ini?

Sedang berperan sebagai apa si indigo itu sekarang? Setan gentayangan?

"Paling tidak ganti lagumu. Kau tahu lagu yang sedang tren?"

Rambut panjang tersibak dengan telengan. Seolah bertanya.

"Lagu Miley Cyrus mungkin." Sasuke berkata, mencoba mencari humor di antara teror.

Mata pucat kian menampar. Tanpa ekspresi. Menguliti Sasuke di tiap detik yang berlalu.

Ia mulai menimbang untuk mengganti latar mimpinya. Dia menjalani hari yang panjang dan mimpi yang ia putar sekarang membuatnya semakin lelah. Tidak menenangkan sama sekali. Ada yang aneh dari gadis itu. Banyak, malah. Dari caranya bergerak yang ganjil –seperti gerakan lapuk boneka kayu. Simpulan bibirnya yang mengulum sinis. Gaun pucatnya yang bernoda merah.

Lalu Sasuke ingat. Itu gaun yang dipakai Ibunya di malam Sasuke menemukannya menggantung dari langit-langit kamar.

Jadi ini memang mimpi buruk.

Cukup. Dia tidak mau berlama-lama.

Sasuke berkonsentrasi, mencoba dengan terburu-buru mengganti latar mimpinya. Ia menutup mata. Tidak perlu mimpi indah. Yang normal saja. Dia di kantor, sedang mengerjakan proposal. Keningnya berkerut semakin dalam. Ia masih mendengar suara yang sama, berarti latarnya tidak berubah. Mencoba menguasai adrenalin, ia kembali fokus pada bayangan yang lebih simpel. Kalau memang kantor terlalu muluk, di rumah saja. Atau kegelapan pun tidak mengapa.

Paling tidak bangun saja dari mimpi ini.

Saat membuka mata lagi, latar yang ada masih sama. Lagu terkutuk masih terlantun dan kibaran ungu pucat kian memerah.

Panik, Sasuke mencoba bangkit dari posisinya. Ia menggeser tubuh menjauh dari tepi jurang untuk menemukan pijakan yang lebih kokoh. Angin keras menyambar. Sasuke yang baru bertumpu di satu kaki kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia berusaha menggapai, meski sadar bahwa ia tidak tertolong lagi. Di antara kerja gravitasi yang menarik tubuhnya dalam cakaran sungai, matanya bertabrakan dengan pucat yang masih dingin.

"Tidurlah yang panjang, Sasuke".

.

.

.

Sasuke tersentak. Ia menekan dada, mendapati jantungnya memompa keras. Tipis peluh menyebar di sekujur tubuh. Nafasnya berderu memburu. Seolah dia baru saja menghabiskan tiga jam berlari, bukannya tergeletak pasrah di atas tempat tidur.

 _Mimpi macam apa itu?_

Dia pernah berada dalam dekapan ilusi yang lebih menakutkan. Berada di pulau sunyi, korban bencana alam, sampai adegan _gore_ menjijikkan. Gabung semua dan dia akan tetap memilih peranakan ketiganya dari pada mimpi semalam. Ia pun tidak paham. Mungkin karena ia tidak menyangka memori Ibunya akan muncul. Atau fakta bahwa ia yang biasanya dengan mudah mengendalikan mimpi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ditelan pukulan air sungai. Karena tidak punya kendali, untuk sejenak dia benar-benar berpikir bahwa apa yang terjadi adalah nyata.

Sasuke menggeram. Lehernya kering. Dengan kikuk ia menggeser tubuhnya ke kamar mandi. Mencuci muka sembari merutuki kantong mata yang kian mendalam. Dia lelah. Kemarin dia lembur. Bukankah tidur berarti mengistirahatkan diri? Kenapa dia malah semakin lelah? Oya. Kan dia baru habis tenggelam, pikirnya sarkas.

Dengan perasaan yang belum membaik, ia memutar haluan ke dapur. Langkahnya terhenti mendapati istrinya yang sibuk di depan kompor. Mimpinya tidak membantu sama sekali. Melihat sosok berlekuk istrinya, dia mau tidak mau memainkan lagi adegan perempuan yang berputar menggunakan gaun tipis dengan lantunan tinggi.

Ia menggeleng. _Istrinya ini_.

"Sebentar lagi sarapan."

Sasuke menoleh. Istrinya memoles satu senyum anggun lalu begitu saja, dia lupa kenapa tadi dia ragu-ragu di ambang dapur. Dengan langkah panjang-panjang ia mencapai perempuan yang menjadi pendampingnya satu tahun terakhir.

"Pagi," kecupan ringan didaratkan di pelipis pujaan hati "Aku memimpikanmu semalam."

Sasuke mendudukkan diri di dekat meja makan. Tiba-tiba mendapat kesan _out of place_. Mimpi burukkah ia? Dia ingat-ingat lagi sepertinya mimpi semalam bukan sesuatu yang terlalu signifikan. Mungkin dia terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Menggeleng, ia memilih untuk fokus pada gambar istrinya yang memegang spatula. Ia sempat berpikir tentang betapa bahagianya ia. Bangun pagi dengan istri pengasih yang mengolah makanan enak, bisa sesempurna apa lagi?

"Oya?" Istrinya bertanya, tidak berbalik untuk menghadap Sasuke. Lebih memilih pada putih tofu yang mulai berubah keemasan "Bagus berarti. Mimpi indah."

"Sebenarnya mimpi buruk. Kau jadi setannya." Sasuke berkata main-main.

Nah, kan. Sebenarnya mimpi tadi malam agak lucu. Masa' iya istrinya yang malaikat begini jadi agen kegelapan?

Senyum istrinya kian melebar. Wanita Uchiha masih setia dengan simpulan bahagia saat ia menyajikan makanan di depan sang suami. Karena melihat senyum yang berdurasi begitu lama –apa lagi alasannya karena mimpi berperan setan, tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa ingin tertawa. Ia menutupinya dengan dengusan keras. Astaga, mudah sekali jelitanya dibuat senang,

Tubuh kecil duduk di seberang, dengan patuh menimba nasi ke dua piring yang menunggu. Waktu yang pas. Bunyi perut Sasuke tidak mengenakkan sama sekali.

"Jadi Sasuke-kun menikah dengan setan?"

Sasuke menengadah. Ia mendapati kuaran antusiasme sang istri. Ia menyuap nasi, mengunyah hingga halus sebelum menjawab pendek "Mana aku mau." Menelan "Seleraku tinggi."

"Tapi kau pernah bilang mau tetap bersama denganku selamanya."

"Itu kalau aku juga jadi setan. Gentayangan sama-sama."

Istrinya bertepuk tangan. Anggukan kepala membuat poni lebat tersibak. Orang yang menonton mereka mungkin akan mengira Sasuke baru saja mengumumkan penemuan portal antar dimensi, bukannya mengajak istri sendiri bergabung dalam korps setan dunia.

"Tapi menurutku Sasuke," deheman pelan, punggung mungil diluruskan "Keluarga seharusnya menjadi media perbaikan diri. Dari pada sama-sama jadi setan dan ke neraka, seharusnya kita saling menopang supaya bisa bahagia di surga."

 _Supaya bisa bahagia di surga._

Tawa yang Sasuke tahan langsung pecah. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak terdengar maniak. Apa yang dikatakan istrinya terlalu tulus jadi malah terkesan… lucu. Mungkin seharusnya dia berakting terharu (dia memang sedikit terharu) tapi sungguh tampang istrinya saat mengutarakan impian keluarga surga agak komikal.

Wanita Uchiha menatap bingung. Mungkin tidak sadar di mana letak humor dari ceramah serius keluarga sakinah. Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Dengar," Sasuke menunjuk istrinya dengan sendok, agak tidak sopan "Kau tahu…" Lalu terdiam.

"Kenapa?" Suara tanya.

Ada yang salah.

Sasuke meletakkan sendok. Nafsu makannya tiba-tiba hilang. Bagaimana pun ia memutar otak, nama istrinya tidak kunjung muncul ke permukaan. Tidak mungkin kan dia menikah dengan orang yang bahkan nama saja pun ia tidak tahu. Jangankan nama asli, nama alay _facebook_ istrinya pun –kalau memang punya, ia tidak ingat.

Dia bukan manusia gampangan yang mau saja menikah dengan orang secara acak. Ya, dia memang _agak_ murahan, tapi tidak semurah _itu._

Sasuke mengernyit. Ia menghitung jari-jarinya. Satu… dua… tiga, empat. Tunggu. Satu, dua, tiga,… empat. Lima, enam. Jarinya ada enam. Terakhir kali ia cek jarinya di satu tangan hanya lima. Dia bukan mutan. Dia tidak ikut eksperimen aneh mana pun. Dia juga tidak menjadi penerima hibah jari.

Oh. _False awakening_.

Sasuke mengangguk paham, "Aku masih bermimpi."

Ia lalu melanjutkan lagi makannya tanpa beban. Masakan enak begini tidak mau ia lewatkan, meski mimpi sekali pun. Lagi pula, toh mimpi ini baik-baik saja. Mimpi sederhana tapi punya efek yang menghangatkan. Dia suka mimpi yang seperti ini. _Plus_ …

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?"

….dia mencintai istrinya. Meski hanya ilusi namun di detik ini, di saat ini, apa yang ia rasa baginya adalah nyata.

"Aku malas ke kantor. Bagaimana kalau seharian ini kita makan-makan saja?"

.

.

.

 _Sketcbook_ -nya yang dulu penuh desain bangunan kini lebih banyak diisi lengkungan halus gambar perempuan. Dia bukan arsitek. Dia bahkan tidak bekerja di bidang _engineering_. Dia hanya seorang pengagum rangka beton yang punya cukup banyak waktu dan tenaga untuk melukis ulang apa yang ia tangkap ke selembar kertas. Waktu dan tenaga itu pada akhirnya kini ia gunakan untuk menoreh objek yang bukan gedung pencakar langit.

"Sasuke mulai normal," Naruto bilang waktu pertama kali mendapati karya Sasuke yang seratus persen manusia. Agak menyebalkan, tapi memang tulus "Mudah-mudahan begini seterusnya."

Perkataan yang kemudian diamini banyak orang.

Semakin hari semakin kentara bahwa apa yang ia tekuni bukan sekedar hobi. Di awalnya ia sekedar penasaran lalu lama-lama berubah maniak. Obsesi yang keterlaluan.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir mengapa harus perempuan itu. Dia pernah membaca bahwa orang tidak pernah memimpikan orang asing. Otak tidak semerta-merta mencipta manusia yang baru. Semua orang yang ditemui dalam mimpi adalah orang yang juga pernah kita temui di dunia nyata. Entah berpapasan di rak minimarket, bersisian di seminar monoton, atau menonton di tayangan kriminal televisi. Pertanyaan besarnya di mana ia bertemu 'Violet'?

Di minggu kedua menderita sindrom obsesi rekan-rekannya mulai sering menggodanya. Terlalu jangggal bagi manusia batu seperti Sasuke untuk meluangkan waktu hanya pada satu orang, jadi banyak yang mulai menerka-nerka. Mungkin Sasuke sedang jatuh cinta. Bahagianya. Manusia batu pun punya perasaan.

"Cieeeeeeee." Suigetsu menyoraki tiap berpapasan.

Di minggu ketiga entah rumor apa yang berhembus tapi tidak ada lagi siulan atau bicara cinta-cintaan. Hanya tatapan prihatin yang mengiringi langkah-langkah Sasuke memasuki kubikelnya yang bercat abu-abu. Muram. Semuram mimpinya tadi malam. _Sketchbook_ -nya masih ia pegang erat-erat.

"Mungkin Sasuke ditolak. Kasihan." Bisik-bisik departemen sebelah.

Genap satu bulan dan Sasuke makin menggila. Orang-orang kantor kehilangan kata-kata. Ada yang semakin menaruh prihatin "Sakit hati itu sengsara, _man_." Kankurou dari HRD tiba-tiba curhat. Lelaki dan wanita yang merasa pernah ditusuk hatinya oleh belati cinta sungguh-sungguh menyokong Sasuke dalam doa. Entah pakai ayat apa.

"Bagaimana kalau Sasuke ternyata _stalker_?" Teori konspirasi meraja lela "Jadi klop kan? Dia terobsesi karena dia _stalker_. Cewek yang digambar itu korban."

"Tapi Sasuke kan ganteng. Ngapain nge- _stalk_?"

Teori konspirasi berhenti.

"Dia nge- _stalk_ karena ditolak."

Lalu lanjut lagi.

Sasuke bukannya tidak _aware_. Kemampuan observasinya baik-baik saja. Dia hanya tidak perduli dengan bisik-bisik yang ke arah sini seperti teriak-teriak –tidak memusingkan apakah orang yang digosipkan ada di kubikel sebelah atau tidak. Di antara banyaknya gossip, Sasuke pernah mendengar bahwa dia mungkin diguna-guna. Untuk sesaat ia benar-benar mempertimbangkan keabsahan diagnosis ini.

Bahkan Naruto yang biasanya bermuka tebal mulai gerah. Ia meringis setiap kali Sasuke meraih pensil. Seperti penderita PTSD akut dengan pensil sebagai _trigger_ -nya. Dia mengira yang Sasuke toreh dengan damba adalah _fanart_ dari anime mana. Begitu Sasuke bilang dengan kalem "Dari mimpi" Naruto yang _happy-go-lucky_ untuk bertama kalinya memasang ekspresi khawatir. Atau jijik kah? Sasuke tidak memperhatikan.

"Paling tidak gambar sembunyi-sembunyi." Naruto bilang, bibirnya menipis. Ia melongok dari balik bahu Sasuke yang mengarsir halus helai rambut "Kau tidak malu apa jadi pembicaraan satu kantor?"

Wah. Naruto yang tidak tahu malu mempertanyakan rasa malu seseorang.

"Orang bicara apa bukan urusanku." Jawab Sasuke asal. Ia mengarsir pelan helai-helai rambut Violet yang sedang duduk di meja makan. Semangkuk sup ayam di sisi kirinya. Tofu di sisi kanan. Ada gambar tangan maskulin yang terulur ke piring berisi ikan. Tangan Sasuke yang memakai cincin pernikahan.

Naruto melongok semakin dalam. Sasuke mulai risih.

"Tanganmu itu kan?" ia menunjuk sudut di kertas.

"Jangan sembarangan pegang. Kotor." Decih Sasuke.

"Cincin kawin." suaranya meninggi "Kau berfantasi menikah dengannya?"

Sasuke memutar bola mata. Dia tidak berfantasi. Dia bermimpi. Bukan dia yang memilih peran di mimpinya. Oke. _To be fair_ , dia memang bisa _lucid dreaming_ tapi belakangan ini dia kesulitan mengambil alih kendali. Kebetulan saja dia mimpi jadi suami tadi malam dan mimpinya agak indah. Maaf-maaf saja, dia juga pernah bermimpi jadi kacung tersiksa.

"Bukan tanganku," kebohongan meluncur mulus "Pergi ganggu yang lain sana."

Naruto mencibir. Dia jelas tidak percaya tapi memutuskan untuk tidak membahas lebih dalam. Dengan diam dia kembali ke kubikelnya yang berada persis di sebelah kiri kubikel Sasuke.

Belum lima menit suara Naruto kembali terdengar. Sasuke ingin meneriaki Naruto supaya fokus pada pekerjaan tapi akan terkesan hipokrit bila dikatakan oleh orang yang dari tadi kerjanya menggambar bebas.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering tidur di jam makan siang." Katanya "Aneh."

 _Jadi?_

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Kau pasti berharap bertemu dengannya."

Lelah, Sasuke menutup _sketchbook_. Dia capek mendengar pertanyaan dan tuduhan yang sama berkali-kali. Yang meski dijelaskan pun tidak ada yang mau mengerti, jadi dengan ogah-ogahan ia menyalakan komputer lalu meng- _click_ ikon MS Word. Dia sudah terlalu lama membuang waktu. Pekerjaannya menumpuk. Dia terlalu banyak berleha-leha sementara tagihan listrik tidak mungkin secara ajaib terbayarkan sendiri .

"Iya kan?" Naruto mengulang setelah lama tanpa jawaban.

Dia jawab jujur pun tidak akan ada yang percaya. Apa gunanya. Jawabannya sejak awal adalah jujur. Dia mimpi. Dia tidak memilih mimpinya. Dia sendiri pun bingung mengapa mimpinya jadi demikian aneh satu bulan ini. Kurang jawaban bagaimana?

"Kau terobsesi," terror Naruto. Diam sekian detik sebelum datang lanjutan dengan nada ragu-ragu "Ini hanya usul… Menurutku Sasuke… bagaimana kalau…"

"Kalau maksudmu ke psikiater, tidak. Aku tidak mau." Sergah Sasuke "Aku tidak gila."

Sasuke memulai mengetik laporan dengan tenaga berlebihan. Ketukan-ketukan keras di atas tuts _keyboard_ mengisi hening. Dia frustasi dan tidak tahu harus ke mana menyalurkan rasa frustasinya. Komunikasi digadang-gadang sebagai cara paling ampuh meredam stres, tapi komunikasi yang dilakukannya selalu berujung sebagai media produksi stress terbaru. Dia diam pun sama saja. Stres yang dipendam lama-lama menggunung. Tidak baik pula untuknya. Opsi apa lagi yang dia punya?

Mending tidur saja.

Oh, tunggu. Tidur pun bukan lagi istirahat baginya.

"Menurutku—"

"Tidak semua orang yang pergi ke psikiater adalah orang gila."

Kubikel sebelah kanan yang sejak tadi tanpa suara menimpali, memotong kalimat Naruto yang setelahnya menyahut 'benar!' dengan antusias. Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghitung sampai tiga lalu menghembuskan perlahan. Dia butuh banyak kesabaran karena sekarang dia menghadapi dua peneror sekaligus.

"Kau bisa mengeluarkan uneg-uneg-mu. Kalau kau tidak mau diberi obat-obatan, minta sesi terapi saja. Kau berantakan, Sasuke."

"Terima kasih, Nara." Jawab Sasuke kaku "Akan kupertimbangankan" lanjutnya. Dia tidak mempertimbangkan sama sekali. Hanya usaha kecil menghentikan dua kubikel tetangga mengorek masalahnya lebih jauh.

"Akan kubuatkan janji ke psikiater sore ini." Respon Naruto datang dengan cepat. Terdengar suara acakan. Sasuke langsung curiga Naruto sedang mencari _handphone_ -nya untuk segera menjalankan misi "Dokter Tsunade."

"Aku rekomendasikan Dokter Chiyo." Shikamaru ikut andil "Adik iparku ditangani di sana. Dia professional."

"Eeh? Tapi aku kenal baik dengan Dokter Tsunade."

"Dokter Chiyo."

Mata Sasuke mangawang. Sudahlah. Tidak perduli. Nanti dia pura-pura sudah ke dokter saja atau bagaimana. Nanti dia pikirkan kelanjutannya. Sebelum melanjutkan bercumbu dengan komputer, Sasuke merasa perlu untuk menekankan sekali lagi bahwa "Aku tidak gila."

Dengusan.

"Kau memang tidak gila, Sasuke."

" _Belum_ gila." Sewot Naruto

"Aku bukan tipe yang suka ikut campur urusan orang, kau kenal aku," Shikamaru mencoba membuat suaranya lebih tenang "Aku tidak akan repot begini kalau yang kau gambar bukan Ibu-mu."

Sasuke mengerjap "Apa?"

"Ah!" Naruto bersorak diikuti debaman kursi yang terjatuh. Mungkin dia ingat sesuatu, berdiri terburu-buru dan mengakibatkan kursinya terjengkang. Benar saja, hanya dalam hitungan detik ia bertengger di depan pintu masuk kubikel Sasuke "Aku sempat berpikir perempuan di gambarmu agak familiar. Jadi Ibu-mu? Versi muda Ibu-mu?"

Ekspresi Sasuke datar.

"Aku minta maaf." Secepat dia datang, secepat itu pula Naruto pergi. Sasuke menangkap raut canggung saat si blonde berlalu.

Mereka tidak pernah membicarakan perihal Ibu Sasuke, wanita Uchiha yang gantung diri setelah dirundung depresi tidak berkesudahan. Topik sensitif. Sasuke tidak bersedia membicarakannya tapi semua orang bisa dengan mudah menarik kesimpulan bahwa Ibunda Uchiha adalah titik balik kehidupannya.

Ibu Sasuke gantung diri. Depresi akut ditinggal mati Kepala Keluarga Uchiha yang menabrak tiang listrik dengan mobil berkecepatan tinggi di jam satu malam. Setelah masa berkabung, kakaknya bilang mau melihat dunia dengan pergi berkeliling ke berbagai pelosok. Membasuh sedih. Ingin terlahir menjadi insan baru yang tegar. Dia hilang beberapa bulan setelah ekspedisinya. Tidak ditemukan sampai sekarang. Bernyawa atau tidak kah, Sasuke tidak banyak berharap.

Aset Uchiha yang sanggup memberi makan puluhan generasi langsung Sasuke lego ke berbagai badan amal. Yang tersisa hanya sedikit uang, digunakan membayar lunas harga _flat_ kecil yang ia tempati sekarang. Dia pegawai biasa. Tidak dalam garis kemiskinan. Tidak pula terlalu berlebih. Dia dibatas wajar. Yang penting makan cukup. Ada atap di atas kepala. Ada kain penutup tubuh. Cukup. Hidupnya biasa saja. Tidak ada angan yang muluk-muluk.

Karena sudah melewati tapal batas dengan membawa-bawa Ibunya, sisa jam kantor Sasuke berlalu tanpa ada lagi sebut-sebut psikiater dari Naruto maupun Shikamaru. Kedua rekannya cukup beradab. Bukannya mereka menyerah, oh bukan. Sasuke mengenal mereka dengan baik. Tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus keduanya. Mereka hanya menghindari menekan Sasuke terlalu jauh. Lagi pula keduanya masih punya hati –komentar tentang Ibu seseorang yang mati gantung diri agaknya kurang ajar dan tidak manusiawi, meski mereka yakin dugaan mereka benar.

Jadi apa mereka memang benar?

Tidak.

Sasuke bukan Malin Kundang. Malin Kundang pun tidak lupa paras Ibu-nya. Sasuke masih ingat jelas raut wajah wanita yang melahirkannya. Dia tidak pangling bila ada yang mengira gambarnya sebagai proyeksi rindu pada sang Ibu. Memang ada beberapa _features_ yang mirip. Beberapa. Selebihnya tidak. Mata Ibunda-nya kelam, bukan pucat rembulan. Dahi Ibunda selalu tersibak, bukannya malu-malu dibalik poni. Ibundanya semampai, bukan kecil mungil. Ah, dia inventaris pun paling-paling orang tidak percaya.

Lama-lama disebut gila, Sasuke pikir apa salahnya jadi orang gila? Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, Sasuke yang katro gabung disosmed. Dia meng- _upload_ semua gambarnya lalu men- _tag_ seluruh karyawan kantor, teman-teman sekolah, teman kuliah, dan grup-grup aneh yang berseliweran di sosmed. Barangkali ada yang mengenal. Aji mumpung.

Semakin aktif dia di sosmed, semakin dia dijauhi orang-orang yang mengenalnya secara langsung –kecuali beberapa yang beriman tangguh. Naruto dan Shikamaru semakin gencar mempromosikan jasa psikiater. _Paradoxial_ , karena orang asing justru menggemari dan berniat menjadikannya teman. Banyak yang bilang dia berbakat.

"Ini karakter anime xxxx, ya?" atau "Dari drama xxxxx kan?" adalah tebakan paling banyak yang nangkring di kolom komentarnya. Melenceng jauh dari ekspektasi. Dengan penuh kesabaran Sasuke menjawab "bukan", tapi toh masih saja ada yang kekeuh. Melihat angka _follower_ -nya yang terus bertambah, Sasuke antara kecewa dan senang. Kecewa karena sekarang dia jadi artis medsos murahan. Senang karena bisa jadi di antara banyaknya orang ada yang mengenal Violet.

 **ShimaruNaraaa**

 _Bagus. Kamu berbakat, Sasuke : )_

Sasuke memicing. _Emoticon_ mencurigakan. Jarang Shimaru berkomentar. Jangan-jangan dia sudah mencantumkan nama Sasuke di RSJ terdekat. Dia sudah men- _scroll_ agak jauh dari komentar terkutuk sebelum memutuskan kembali naik. Mengetik 'Terima kasih, Shikamaru' dengan sarkas. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendapat _ephiphany_. Pantas saja banyak yang mau berteman dengannya di medsos. Dia terkesan baik di dunia maya. Sarkasme sulit diterjemahkan melalui tulisan.

 _Scroll…_

 _Scroll…_

Komentar alay Naruto ia lewati. Komentar Suigetsu yang sama alay-nya ia acuhkan.

 _Scroll…_

Rata-rata komentar bernada sama. Mengira-ngira siapa yang ia gambar atau pujian. Terselip permintaan _commission_ di sana-sini. Dia sedang mengetik pesan bahwa ia tidak menerima _commission_ saat satu notifikasi berkedip. Sasuke mengecek. Dari Inuzuka Kiba. Siapa?

Sasuke meng- _clik_ akunnya, melihat beberapa foto dengan cepat.

Ah. Teman satu fakultasnya dulu. Beda jurusan.

 **KibaInu**

 _Mirip Hinata._

Karakter drama mana pula Hinata.

 **SasugaSasuke**

 _Terima kasih, tapi ini bukan Hinata._

Ia bahkan belum mengupload satu gambar pun saat notifikasi lain muncul. Hebat. Kiba mungkin pernah memenangkan kontes SMS cepat di masa-masa SD-nya dulu.

 **KibaInu**

 _Oh. Mirip, jadi kupikir memang Hinata._

 _Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?_

Sasuke membalas pesan-pesan Kiba sewajarnya. Tidak kasar. Tidak juga antusias. Dia _lay low_ di medsos. Tujuannya ingin mencari tahu siapa Violet, jadi dia aktif membangun jaringan. Semakin aktif, makin banyak pengikut, makin banyak yang bersedia membantunya, makin mudah ia menemukan Violet. Sial. Cuma karena perempuan bayangan saja dia jadi rendahan begini. Gara-gara Violet dia bahkan berteman di medsos dengan guru SD-nya, orang tua dari beberapa temannya, pegawai kelurahan, sampai tukang ojek dekat _flat_ ia tinggal.

Ah. Dan si Inuzuka ini kurang kerjaan sekali. Sampai tengah malam Sasuke masih harus beramah-tamah membalas pesan-pesannya. Sedikit lewat jam 12, nama Hinata kembali muncul. Sasuke yang memendam kesal sejak lama, mulai sedikit tidak sopan di pesan-pesannya. Dia paling tidak suka tipe yang bila sudah diberitahu masih saja _in denial_. Orang-orang yang kekeuh gambarnya adalah _fanart_ anime tertentu bikin dia sakit kepala.

 **KibaInu**

 _?_

 _Fanart?_

Apa-apaan. Sasuke melempar hp-nya dengan asal ke sudut tempat tidur. Biar saja. Dia capek. Dia menepuk-nepuk bantal beberapa kali, berniat melupakan banyaknya orang bodoh yang harus ia layani di medsos. Sasuke menyamankan diri di atas ranjang lalu menarik selimut hingga ke pinggang. Dalam lima menit ia melayang ke alam mimpi, bertemu Violet yang sedang menggendong bocah kecil di pantai berpasir putih.

Layar memantul kedip dalam gelap. Notifikasi pesan terpampang lugu.

 **KibaInu**

 _Maksudku Hyuga Hinata. Seniorku dulu di jurusan. Empat tingkat di atas. Yang loncat dari gedung A24. Masa' kau lupa?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued . . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:**

Halo. Ada yang bisa _lucid dreaming_ di sini? Haha. Atau Mungkin kenal dengan orang yang bisa _lucid dreaming_? : )

Saya author _Hinata-centric_ lama yang bikin akun baru –ya nda baru sih. 2014 ini. Tapi nda pernah di- _update_ jadi anggap saja baru, hakhakhak. Tiba-tiba kangen SasuHina *narik nafas*

Salam,

ALARI


End file.
